


Heads in the Clouds, Feet on the Ice - Yuuri Week 2017, Day 3

by hazelandglasz



Series: Yuuri Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 3, Fame, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: The silver medal (with a World Record) was one thing, but the gala piece really pulled focus towards Yuuri. A fame he needs to learn how to tame





	Heads in the Clouds, Feet on the Ice - Yuuri Week 2017, Day 3

Yuuri aimed for the gold medal--nay, he aims for the gold, no matter what.

But gala pieces are different, less competitive--no matter what Yurio says about besting them--, more … fun.

It’s less for the judges, and more for the skaters, in a way.

That being said, as much as Yuuri and Viktor skated to Stammi Vicino for  _ them _ , it was a very public event.

On television.

Which means that while being famous in Hasetsu was something Yuuri had little to no problem accepting--though the onslaught of posters waiting for him when he came back after Detroit was a bit much--, being recognized  _ everywhere _ is a different beast.

One that feeds on (and feeds off) his certainty that at some point in his career--as a matter of fact, a point he thought he had reached after the last Grand Prix--people would notice that Yuuri Katsuki didn’t belong here.

Terrifying beast, really.

One that is progressively tamed by the love pouring from his fans.

There are other skaters, like Minami and Guong-Hong, who are extremely vocal-- _ too _ vocal?--about their admiration for Yuuri’s step work and his skating in general.

Yuuri swears that he heard Viktor and Minami having a hushed yet heated discussion about who deserves the title of president of Yuuri’s fanclub.

He doesn’t dwell on that.

There are the journalists, praising his efforts and his progress even when Yuuri feels like he’s not even worthy of the leather of his skates. 

But then the fans appear.

At first, Yuuri thought they were here for Victor or Yurio--it would make sense, they’re in St Petersburg, it’s  _ their _ turf, so to speak--but no, decidedly no, they are here for him.

They are  _ his _ fans.

Yurio’s fans are very passionate about him (and about cats), Viktor’s fans basically swoon when he walks by, but Yuuri’s fans …

A lot of them give him plush toys of onigiri, of puppies; some only ask for autographs or selfies, but the look in their eyes when he accepts …

That’s too much power in his hands.

And it doesn’t matter that Viktor tells him that he deserves that fame, that he’s worked hard for it, it’s still a heavy responsibility to carry.

But when a little kid pushes a notebook in his hands, saying “one day, i’ll compete against you, Mr. Katsuki, and you’ll be the one asking for my signature”, well …

It feels better than a gold medal.


End file.
